


[COMIC] Room to Breathe, Part 1: To Be Set Free

by SixSpades (satisfythosethrills)



Series: Room to Breathe Comic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfythosethrills/pseuds/SixSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is more than ready to let go of Beacon Hills, but there's one thing he's holding on to.</p><p>Originally created for <a href="http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/tagged/team:%20sarcasm%20&%20sourwolves%22">Team Sarcasm & Sourwolves</a> for the <a href="http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/post/149661291390/hello-stereks-its-finally-the-time-to-reveal">Sterek Summer Spectacle 2016.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[COMIC] Room to Breathe, Part 1: To Be Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow-up to [ssleif's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif) fanvid, [Room to Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7770385). WATCH THAT FIRST. Seriously, it's an amazing vid and a big part of the storytelling and it deserves so much love and attention. Plus, the song "Room to Breathe" by You Me At Six was where this whole thing started and it is honestly so Sterek it hurts. LET SSLEIF SHOW YOU HOW BEAUTIFULLY IT HURTS.
> 
> My original intent was to create a short comic of about 7-8 pages for the fourth week theme "Fix Canon" for the SSS2016. Naturally, I then proceeded to write 30+ pages worth of comic script. What you see here in Part 1 is what I was able to accomplish in a little under two weeks of marathon drawing, angsting, not sleeping and barely eating. Good times! I tried to keep the rougher art spread out (and hopefully less noticeable), but I may end up going back and editing things later.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> See the original SSS2016 tumblr post [here](http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/post/149328785355/room-to-breathe-part-1-to-be-set-free). Part 2.1, "Try a Little Noise" coming soon...
> 
> Follow me [@satisfythosethrills](http://satisfythosethrills.tumblr.com) for all sterek/fandom & art updates (including progress updates and WIPs of Parts 2 and 3)
> 
> OR
> 
> Follow me [@sixspades](http://sixspades.tumblr.com) for just art & comic posts.


End file.
